Unexpected Meeting of Tragedy
by lieze
Summary: Someone once made a comment that "Brad isn't the kind of person you would wanna meet in a dark alley." Well, here's a fic where someone really does. A sort of prologue to an event that occurs in the anime series itself. Enjoy~ ^_^


Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
  
Title: Unexpected Meeting of Tragedy  
  
Mum always said I never paid attention to what she said. She was always warning me against the 'baddies'- criminals, specifically. She nagged at me constantly about avoiding secluded areas when I was out walking. She told me, "All sorts of perverts hang out in those places. It's not safe if you pass by them. You never know what they will do to you if you encounter any of them."  
Well, I guess she was wrong.  
I did meet one of them. But he wasn't a criminal, and neither was he a pervert. He was a normal person...well, quite. I mean, he was 'humane', except for the fact that he was sadistic in nature. That's ok, isn't it? Besides, there are all sorts of people out there; can't runaway from the fact that there are weird people in the world... Right?   
So anyway, like I said, I did meet one of those people that my mother always warned me about. I can't say I'm the most obedient girl in town. I like wild things- of course, no drugs or sex and all those vices. But let's just say I don't follow everything by the rules. For example, after school, I take the most deserted short-cuts home. I can't be bothered to take the bus or train (it wastes money), and I don't like walking in crowds, so the best route home for me was through this series of dark alleys.   
Well, one day, my stupid teacher made me stay back in school for detention. Ok, so I did come late and I was arguing a little too much, and that's why I ended up going home seriously late.  
Personally, I'm not one to be afraid of those non-living things...like ghosts and monsters lurking in corners... When I was young, I even fantasized about meeting some of them. Of course, that never happened, and as I grew up, I couldn't care less about them.   
Anyway, I was walking briskly through the same old alley, just like normal, except that there was not much daylight left to 'light up my path'. In fact, I could hardly see clearly. It was a straight path, though, so I had not much trouble walking. The only bad thing was it had just rained and the ground was slippery and dirty... Ugh, I don't want to talk about that.   
I was swearing inside because my new shoes were getting wet...and that was when I met him.  
He was wearing a business suit, a very cool one at that. It was entirely white- white tie, white coat, white shirt, white pants... All that clothed him and made him look stunning. Charming. Dashing. His hair was blue with a pleasant shine from it. He was tall and well-built, like a model. He wore spectacles, which actually made him look more attractive, and everytime he moved his head slightly, the reflection from the lens would conceal his eyes. He was like a work of art, well, something like a work of art. He reminded me of a clone- perfect and flawless. Quite interesting for me.   
And I had bumped into him.  
"Sorry... Didn't see you," I apologised.  
"It's alright. Are you hurt?"  
His voice was clear and distinct, as if it came from an aristocrat, or at least a gentleman.  
"No, no, I'm not. Thanks."  
I was going to carry on walking home, but he seemed to realise something and he stopped me.  
"Yes?"  
"...what is your name?"  
I remembered what Mum said repeatedly about not giving your particulars to strangers, so I explained that I didn't know him.   
"Why do you want to know my name anyway?"  
"...it's nothing."  
"Come on, I'm sure there must be a reason! Ok, if you tell me, I'll tell you my name. Deal?"  
I can't believe I was so outgoing...in the wrong sense. They say curiosity killed the cat- well I sure am glad it didn't kill me, because he did explain the reason to me. And I was quite shocked at his reason.   
Again, his voice was calm and well-mannered. He spoke in a matter-of-fact way, as if the reason didn't matter. That, to me, was surprising, because it was so different from the content of his explanation.  
"For a minute I thought you looked like a lady whom my boss wants to kill."  
I was scared for a while, but no matter what came over me, it actually numbed my senses and I calmed down. I couldn't speak temporarily though.   
Soon, my curiosity turned into courage and I went on ahead to ask him, "Why...erm, why does your boss want to kill the lady?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."  
"Oh. Are you gonna kill the lady if you find her?"  
"Yes."  
As I stepped out of myself, I could see that I was getting more and more worked up. Was I trying to convince this man not to kill another person who was also a stranger to me? Was I trying to 'fight for justice', as they always say? I don't know. I still don't know, actually.  
"...isn't it wrong? To kill?"  
"It's my job. I'm a hired proffesional killer. It's what I do."  
"Don't you feel guilty?"  
"Why should I?"  
It was then that I realised I was talking to an insane person. Someone who had no conscience. Someone who, for some reason, had abandoned all his feelings (which explained his monotonous tone when he spoke). Someone 'trained to kill'.  
I felt a sudden urge to run away, but like in those comic books, my legs couldn't move. Instead I tried to end the conversation quickly.   
"I think it's wrong to take someone's life without his or her permission. You mustn't do that...I mean, you shouldn't. Because it's..well, we learn in school, don't we? Murder is a crime. I'm sure you don't want to go to jail. Anyway, I have to go now! Erm..nice talking to you."  
And I was just about to turn, when he stopped me again.  
"I won't be caught."  
"What?"  
"I won't allow myself to be caught by anyone."  
"...how would you know that?"  
"I can see the future."  
I hardly believed him when he said that. No, I didn't believe him at all. To me, those things exist in fiction. Factually, no one has such amazing powers like telekinesis, being able to read and manipulate others' minds, immunity to pain, and seeing the future. It was nonsensical and unbelievable if someone claimed he possessed such abilities. No way.  
"What?!"  
"I can see the future. I won't be caught by anyone."  
"I...I don't believe you."  
"You don't?"  
"Yeah, I don't. You have to prove it- what will I be doing in the next five minutes?"  
"Walking home."  
"Ah, anybody can see that! Something specific."  
"...nothing but walking home."  
"You can't fool me."  
"In the next hour, a fire is going to break out just opposite your house."  
I was completely drawn into the conversation. There were some moments when I suppose I really did believe him. Him and his astonishing powers. But a fire? Opposite my house? That I had to see, though in my mind, I was just believing him so that there would be some form of excitement and anticipation in my life.  
"Ok, if you say so, I'll go home now and wait for that fire."  
Hurriedly, I began to run home. But before I could do so, he asked me another question.  
"What's your name?"  
Then I remembered what I had promised. The deal I had made with him. I was trapped- surely I wasn't intending on telling a stranger, no, a crazy person, my name! That would be suicidal, according to my older brother. Suddenly, I remembered that he hadn't agreed to the 'deal'; with this weak argument, I confronted him again. Me and my stupidity.  
"You didn't agree to the deal just now, so I don't need to tell you my name. Anyhow, I wanna see if what you're saying is true, so we'll both go our separate ways now, ok? See you!"  
And I turned to run off again, leaving the mysterious psychic behind. This time, I was running away from him. I grew afraid letting my imagination run wild and thinking about the people he might have killed. And the lady he was supposed to kill. I even thought about saving this unsuspecting victim, but I had no clue as to who she was.   
I never turned back to look at him again. I just carried on running all the way home.  
When I returned, I didn't even bother to have dinner. I just waited in my room, by my window, staring at the building just across the road. I guessed I must have fallen asleep, being too tired from that rare encounter.   
My brother was shaking me.   
"Wake up, you lazy pig! Check it out! A fire just broke out in the opposite building! Everyone's evacuated and the police and firemen are all here! It's so cool! You have to see it!"  
And I did. I saw it. A wild, raging fire had engulfed the building. He was right. He wasn't a maniac. Of course, it did occur to me later on that he could have just set the fire himself, like an arsonist. But somehow, I just knew that he wasn't lying...even though I didn't want to believe him.  
Although my brother had told me to stay away from the burning building, I still walked closer and closer, witnessing a 'miracle'. I was astounded and I felt like running to meet that gentleman again. Inside our house, my mother saw me approaching the scene. Worried for my safety, she shouted for me to stay away.  
  
"Aya! Aya Fujimiya! Come back into the house right now! Ran, get her back here! It's too dangerous for her to be so near the fire!"  
  
-owari- 


End file.
